


Nothing to Lose

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, WTF Combat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё начинается с того, что его пальцы сжимаются на её запястье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing to Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581470) by [alinaandalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion). 



Всё начинается с того, что его пальцы сжимаются на её запястье.

Они проводят без сна третью ночь подряд, потому что всё в последнем деле Харви окутано завесой тайны и бесконечно перекладываемой ответственности, а Донна не позволяет ему часами сидеть в офисе одному без её наблюдения. И на данном этапе игры Харви предпочитает, чтобы ему помогала Донна, а не Майк — возможно, потому что его не раздражают её привычки.

Так что Донна сидит по другую сторону стола от Харви и составляет заметки, обсуждает с ним разные детали или просто раскладывает папки в правильном порядке.  
На самом деле, она уже смертельно устала исполнять обязанности его помощника, но Харви не справился бы со всем этим без неё.

Эта мысль проносится в его голове, когда он смотрит на приписку мелким шрифтом в конце очередного документа, с трудом различимую в приглушённом свете ламп. Харви легко позволяет этой мысли рассеяться и ничего не говорит вслух — Донна на это лишь закатит глаза и пробормочет «Разумеется».

 

— Я домой, — неожиданно сообщает Донна, отодвигая лежащие перед ней папки и поднимаясь на ноги.

Харви вскидывает на неё взгляд и видит, как она выгибает спину, потягиваясь; он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не позволить себе посмотреть куда-то ещё.

— Хорошо. Увидимся утром.

Она обходит его, подбирает туфли в углу кабинета, и стягивает свой пиджак со спинки кресла Харви. Наблюдая за ней краем глаза, он чувствует, как зудят кончики его пальцев, и когда Донна тянется через весь его стол за своей сумочкой, Харви, не раздумывая, хватает её за руку.

Они оба замирают почти одновременно. Проходит пару мгновений, прежде чем Харви снова начинает дышать. Донна пытается отстраниться, но он инстинктивно сжимает пальцы крепче. Его большой палец ложится на ямочку на её запястье, где прощупывается пульс; Харви чувствует движение крови под её тонкой кожей. 

Он настолько привык считать Донну природной стихией, что совсем забыл, какая она маленькая, как хрупки её тонкие кости, как легко остаются следы на её бледной коже.

Он забывает о том, как легко ранить её. Забывает, что она тоже может сломаться.

— Я... мне нужно, чтобы ты передвинула мою завтрашнюю встречу с утра на вторую половину дня, — произносит Харви, наконец, с трудом выталкивая слова из пересохшего горла, и выпускает её руку.

Через много ударов сердца она отвечает простым «Хорошо», — её голос звучит неровно и надламывается на окончаниях.

Харви протягивает Донне её сумочку. Донна забирает её с лёгкой улыбкой и идёт к двери. Харви видит, как приглушённый свет цепляется за её чуть вьющиеся рыжие волосы, и едва не задыхается от соблазнительного _«возможно»_ , приоткрывшегося ему в тот момент, когда его броня дала слабину. Всего на миг он позволил себе забыть о том, как строятся их отношения, забыть о том, что он — Харви, а она — Донна, и что есть правила, и что прошло уже слишком много лет, чтобы что-то менять.  
Харви закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и начинает считать до десяти.

— Харви?

Он распахивает глаза.

— Да?

Донна смотрит на него через весь офис, кусая губы, и в её глазах отражается неуверенность. Но затем она распрямляет плечи, и Харви кажется, что между ними словно падает занавес.

— Постарайся хоть немного поспать.

— Посмотрим, как получится, — он выдавливает улыбку, и Донна улыбается в ответ. Затем она уходит, и Харви смотрит сквозь стеклянную стену своего офиса, как она идёт прочь.

***

— Долгая ночь?

Харви уже минут пять стоит возле стола, перекладывая полупустой стакан со скотчем из одной ладони в другую. Подняв глаза, он обнаруживает перед собой Донну, облокотившуюся на тот же стол рядом с ним.

Он криво улыбается и качает головой.  
— Просто взял небольшой тайм-аут. Пожимать руки важным шишкам — нелёгкая работа.

— Бедняга Харви, — Донна прищёлкивает языком, закатив глаза, и пихает Спектера бедром.

Его взгляд падает на бледно-золотое платье Донны, открывающее спину; её волосы свободно струятся по покрытой веснушками коже, и Харви приходится убрать руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаться соблазну прикоснуться к ней. Он никогда не удивлялся тому, как она прекрасна, — в конце концов, это неопровержимый факт. 

Единственное, что ошеломляло Харви каждый раз - желание, вспыхивающее в нём в самые неподходящие моменты: на корпоративных вечеринках, или тихими ночами в офисе, или в тот момент, когда Донна влетает в его кабинет с новой порцией последних слухов.

Но он умеет держать себя в руках. Да, они оба никогда не отличались особой добродетельностью, но никогда не переступали определённых границ.

Донна, покачнувшись, едва не падает, в последний момент уперевшись ладонью Харви в грудь, и он не знает, пьяна ли она или флиртует. А может, и то, и другое. Она всегда ведёт себя самоуверенно и бесцеремонно, словно облачена в стальные доспехи, а не в шелка и бриллианты.

— С тебя выпивка, — негромко произносит Донна, поправляя Харви галстук и разглаживая его движением ладони. 

Он пожимает плечами и протягивает ей стакан; её пальцы ложатся поверх его, и Харви пронизывает волна жара. Она запрокидывает голову, открывая взгляду Харви идеальную линию шею, и пьёт виски из стакана, зажатого в его руке. Он улыбается, и неуловимое _«когда-нибудь»_ отзывается горечью на его языке.

***

Харви запускает пальцы в рыжие волосы, крепко прижимая Донну к двери, но затем неожиданно замирает в нерешительности, словно вновь почувствовав себя старшеклассником, обжимающимся со своей первой в жизни девушкой на заднем сидении машины.

Рот Донны приоткрыт, от неё пахнет виски, и хотя это уже далеко не первый их поцелуй за сегодняшнюю ночь, Харви кажется, что это слишком неожиданно, он сбит с толку прикосновениями её мягких губ и тихими стонами, которые рождаются в её гортани.

— _Донна_ , — выдыхает Харви, снова привлекая её к себе за бёдра, так близко, что он чувствует её теперь почти всем телом.

Она смотрит на него и тихо произносит:  
— Харви?

Ей не требуется говорить больше ничего, потому что он знает, он знает. У них остаётся всего два варианта: идти дальше или развернуться, но ни в одном из этих вариантов ничего уже не будет по-прежнему. И Харви почти готов остановиться; он не может вспомнить ни единой минуты своей жизни, когда Донна не была ему необходима, но он не уверен, в каком именно качестве.

Но затем что-то промелькивает в её взгляде, и она, качнувшись вперёд, целует его. Её язык проскальзывает между его раскрывшихся губ, и Донна сама выгибается навстречу ему. Её руки неожиданно оказываются повсюду, словно она ждала этого момента так долго и так страстно, отчаянно мечтая о нём и запрещая себе это.  
И Харви уступает ей. Потому что здесь и сейчас он чувствует себя тем, кто он есть и кем всегда будет; это неожиданно, это реально и это _правильно_.


End file.
